


纸面具/Paper Mask

by rachel501



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel501/pseuds/rachel501
Summary: 要说他这辈子对谁无可奈何，大概非的场静司莫属。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一个脑洞，不知道能不能写完  
> 脑洞来源于XQ楼里一个gn说的“说不定的场的眼罩是名取画的呢”  
> 笑成面瘫的梗也来源于楼里  
> 想写写大人间互相嫌弃又互相吸引的恋爱模式。  
> 的名大好，比心❤

“……”

名取周一看上去波澜不兴，甚至有闲情挤出一个闪闪亮的笑容。他抵住后槽牙，努力抑制住自己心中蠢蠢欲动的暴躁情绪。虽然仍有缺陷，昔日一挠就炸的少年的确已经能生造出完美无缺的虚假表情。他压低老式的宽沿礼帽，蜥蜴从颊侧一闪而过。

“如果没有什么事，那么我先走了。”

漂亮。完美的礼节性寒暄。知名卖座演员的帽子不是白戴的。他理所应当有带上优雅面具的能力，带着面具他就是好好先生名取桑，有着八百万少女都会为之尖叫倒地的温和笑容柔软语调，举手投足都十足绅士有礼，恰到好处。

再迟钝的人也该注意到他的异常，而的场自然是其中一员。只不过他视作理所当然。就好像水要流走花要凋谢，漆黑的巨大妖怪盯着他们世世代代的眼睛。你要是问他感想，他反倒会一脸惊异的说难道世事并非如此。那般坦然到欠揍的程度反而让人无话可说。

的场静司就站在那里打着把伞。若论淡定程度名取周一只能甘拜下风，他是从没见过能把微笑也笑成面瘫的人，除了眼前这位。矮他一厘米小他一岁，又是学弟又是前辈的这么个黑发青年，硬生生把那身沉静的黑色羽织穿出了两米八的气场。

要说他这辈子对谁无可奈何，大概非的场静司莫属。

“哎呀，周一桑。”

这家伙喊别人名字喊的心安理得，愉快的笑容毫无变化。名取周一只听见自己脸上的面具发出咔咔脆响落下尘屑，他额角抽搐，右眼突突直跳。这比一百万只猫咪老师连接蹦在他价值连城的脸上并用沉重的肉垫呼噜他还要让人感觉糟糕。

“你知道——”他尽量心平气和的提议道，“你有一万种方法能够自己搞定不需要我掺和一根手指。无论是能力也好资源也好，你都应该不需要我的协助。”

“对，我不需要。”的场轻快地说道。名取一瞬间梗住了，他的嘴角开始抽搐，眼里交替闪过了妈的我就知道这人是这个德行和不我是演员我要冷静冷静冷静的复杂光芒。名取不得不承认他本人的的确确相当不擅长与该类人士相处，他相信远在山的另一头的夏目一定会赞同他的想法。

“哦是吗，”他怒极反笑，对着对面的黑衣青年露出了带着玫瑰花瓣和金色亮片背景的闪亮笑容。

出乎名取的意料，的场愣了半秒之后——爆发出了完全不符合本人形象的爆笑声。那情形仿佛与年少时一模一样。而在他还沉浸在回忆既视感的茫然恍惚之中时，的场已经已经恢复了正常，带着怎么看都相当危险的笑容面对着他。

“那么闲话少说。”的场说道，可以说这样子还是相当有家主的气势没错。“来做吧。”

………………来做什么。

名取很难得有想要吐槽的欲望，但是碍于现在场面似乎非常严肃不好表露。他呼唤柊的名字后，带着面具的女式神出现在他身后。

如此这般的交代了一番，柊啪的一声消失在空中。而的场的眼神带着一丝感兴趣的神色，很明显追溯着她的影子消失。

“别想对我的式神动手。”正在准备纸张的名取头也不抬的警告道。

“不，怎么会呢。”的场闲闲的说道，“真是非常有趣呢。”


	2. Ch3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “——不过，这样的周一，我相当喜欢。”

名取周一曾经告诫过夏目，的场静司并非一个喜怒无常的人，无论他做过哪件看上去多么匪夷所思的事总是有个明确的目的，虽然你估计也不会知道那目的是什么。

这话对当前的情形百分之一万的适用。他细细的把白纸铺平毛笔蘸上墨写下文字，弯曲的延伸的花纹。名取家精通文字符咒，这话说的半点不假，思想化为言语，言语落在纸上化为咒。在他们家族中实力最强劲的人甚至能与鬼神对话。但是他也对自己的实力相当诚实，自己虽然能说得上一流，但距离顶尖所差不少。姑且不论他半路出家个体户经营，无论怎样都不该比得上偌大的一个的场家族。然而不知道自己究竟吊起了的场家主何等的兴趣，居然特地的邀约在这所废弃的神社内见面。

他还记得十六岁那次，不过是小孩子的把戏。两个孤独的少年挨在一起稍微汲取暖意。他还记得见过的场斜着从眼皮穿过下眼睑的三道疤痕，自己压在纸上的柔软笔尖都因为担忧带着微微的颤抖。而对方反倒一脸不以为意的揭开绷带对他微笑。那个时候说想要帮忙是真心的，年少的那个就由着年长的自学者胡搞。他那时半跪在的场身旁将眼罩调整到合适的长度，又用笔尖在眼罩上烙下繁复的符咒。气氛青涩得刚好，而两人的距离正适合一个吻。

于是的场静司便这么做了，而他落荒而逃。

后来再见到时少年已经开始留长头发，柔软的发尾还不到扎起来的程度，打着旋搭在肩上。对面还是笑眯眯地叫他周一桑，而他对着新任的场当家，怎么也喊不出静司这两个字。

“……”

听到了熟悉的呼唤声音，名取周一从遥远的回忆中抽身而出。柊站在他面前把必要的东西一样一样摆在废弃神社的桌上。柊是一个靠得住的女人——不，妖怪。她客观平静的口吻与动作总算把他从方才起就不知从何而起的不安平复些许。

做完准备工作后柊又啪的一声消失了。而的场仍然坐在窗边，伞合起放在一旁。午后的阳光透过木制的窗格零零落落的洒在他乌木般的长发和从刚刚开始就一直挂着的神秘莫测的微笑上。从年少时起名取便相当痛恨那蒙娜丽莎一样让人心绪不宁的笑容，直到现在也不例外。

然而专业人士就是专业人士。他眨了眨眼将手头的最后一点工作收尾，干净利落。虽说先戴上再画比较稳妥，名取还是会回忆起很多年前身体接触时那样柔软的触感——虽然不知为何，但是那样的触碰让他感到神经紧张。甚至脑中会突然冒出原来这孩子也不过是个普普通通的少年吗这般怪奇的念头。虽然他们都已长大，他可不希望在这种时候有任何能被拿来嘲笑一辈子的失态。

他还没开口，的场先随手扯断了眼罩的带子。白色的符咒落在满是灰尘的地板上，仿佛能听见沉重的落在雪上的声音。黑发的青年用可以称得上是可怖的右眼带着笑意看他，好似是某种陈年喜剧。他不为所动地捻起手上的符咒凑近对方，将那只眼睛用新的结界守护。然后妥帖地在后脑绕上一圈，再在左下角打了个小小的结。周一低着头工作的样子相当顺眼。的场这么无心想到。他带着微微的仰角看向对方的脸，黑色的蜥蜴顺着鼻梁爬过脸颊，又由下巴钻过锁骨滑进领子。而名取有些僵硬地用手绕过对方的后脑，错觉自己的动作仿佛拥抱着一只摇着两只尾巴的猫又。对方安静而平淡的神情甚至能让他联想到乖巧二字，虽然明知道随时都会变成黑色的虎，但是仍然忍不住想要虚假的享受片刻。

“周一桑，”的场这么笑眯眯地用左眼望他，暗色的瞳孔里有种猫咪的狡猾。他小心翼翼的调整着对方后脑的眼罩绑带，无暇回应那个让人有微妙芒刺在背感的眼神。尽职尽责的名取周一就算是帮讨厌的人干事也会完成的漂亮，他对自己这么说——虽然眼前这个人远远不能说是讨厌——手下动作却十足温柔。“就算听前辈的话也不能太矫枉过正喔。”

愣了一秒他醒悟过来对方指代的是什么。七年前少年的建议仿佛仍在耳边，他们现在却已经成为了为不同东西针锋相对的大人。“是吗，”名取随意的说，选择性忽略了让人火大的前辈二字。他用手指最后在成品上轻轻的点了一下，语调温和平缓。“我觉得刚刚好呢。”

“——不过。”的场静司自顾自的说了下去。他拽着名取的领子，把他拉到和自己相同的视线高度，眼中带着若有所思的笑意。“这样的周一，我相当喜欢。”

说罢的场家的当主毫不迟疑的将嘴唇压了上去。仿佛七年前的世界轮回，七年后的大人在一寸寸稀薄的夕阳下，和解一般交换了一个有着糖果香味的吻。

 

 

完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -其实想想看22，23岁的小青年哪叫大人啦。
> 
> -结尾的建议指的是的场说的“如果不能变强大，就变的更圆滑一些吧”。没错我对这句话很有执念，虽然总觉得名取现在是不是圆滑过头了呢……（沉思
> 
> -纸面具既是的场的眼罩，也是名取的完美微笑。漫画中也有提到，在面具的下面……ry
> 
> -毒奶一口OVA少年篇，不要拦着让我做一做梦（……
> 
> -作者在这周还有三个死线的时候爆肝（ry）写完了这篇文，请表扬我！（你不要


End file.
